User blog:PurplePolkaDot18/Our Generation (1)
The scene shifts to Lulu and Caitlin in a car. Caitlin: I’m just hoping I didn’t forget anything. Lulu: I’m 100% positive you didn’t forget nothing. Caitlin: Thanks. Any words of wisdom? Lulu: Try to make friends and don’t mess with the popular people. Caitlin: Thanks. Caitlin and Lulu arrive at Degrassi and get out of the car. Caitlin and Lulu: Thanks mom. Caitlin and Lulu’s Mom: Your welcome and have fun. They stare at the school. Lulu: Welcome to 4 years of drama. Noah: Hey guys. Noah appears behind Caitlin and Lulu. Caitlin and Lulu: Hey Noah. Noah: Whatcha ladies talking about? Caitlin: Lulu was just saying ‘welcome to for years of drama.’ Which I agree with. Noah: Shall we enter? Caitlin and Lulu: We shall. Caitlin, Lulu, and Noah walk towards Degrassi. SEASON 11 THEME SONG STARTS The opening starts on the Degrassi sign that says Go Panthers Go!! The camera pans to the right and shows a boy jumping on his skate board over the stairs. It then pans to the right and shows Noah taping the skateboarder with his video camera. The name “Noah Crawford” fades in. Noah looks in amazement. His name fades out and turns around. It pans to the right and shows Lulu sitting on the steps at the entrance to the school reading. The name “Lulu Antariksa” fades in. Lulu looks at the camera and sticks her tongue out, and then laughs. Her name then fades out. The camera zooms to the right and shows Cymphonique and Max in the music room playing their guitars and smiling. The name “Max Schneider” appears on the lower left of the screen below Cymphonique and then the name “Cymphonique Miller” fades in on the upper right below Cymphonique. Max's name fades out and then Cymphonique's zooms off to the left. The camera then zooms to the right and focuses in the gym where two cheerleaders throw another cheerleader and catch her. The camera zooms down where we see Trixie. The name “Dianna Argon” fades in. She's smiling as Samantha climbs up on her shoulder and grabs her leg to build a pyramid. The camera then focuses on Lexi standing on the other side holding onto Samantha's leg. The name “Nikki Reed” fades in. She looks up and smiles. The camera zooms up and focuses on Samantha. The name “Samantha Boscarino” appears. She's holding both arms up and smiling. Her name zooms off to the left. We see Trevor running on a football field during a game and catches the football. The name “Taylor Lautner” fades in. He makes a touchdown and raises his arms and cheers. His name fades out and zooms to the right. The camera shows Caitlin and Jenna dancing. The name “Zendaya” appears on the lower left of the screen below Caitlin and then the name “Bella Thorne” fades in on the upper right below Jenna. Caitlin's name fades out and then Jenna's zooms off to the left. It pans to the right and shows Frankie and Dianna talking on a bench with each other and other people. The name “Mitchell Musso” fades in on the lower right below Frankie and then the name “Kristin Herrera” fades in on the lower left below Dianna. Frankie’s name fades out and then Dianna’s zooms off to the left. It pans to Cassie juggling a soccer ball on her knee. The name “Shay Mitchell” fades in. Cassie catches the ball in her hands and Cassie’s name fades out. The camera pans to the right and shows Tori sitting in the town car about to get out. The name “Alex Steele” fades in on the lower right. She's smiling at the camera and puts her hand out for Zig. Zig takes her hand and the camera zooms over to him. The name “Ricardo Hoyos” fades in on the upper left. Alex's name fades out. Zig smiles into the camera. His name fades out. The camera pans to the right and we see T.T. walking in the media immersion room, smiling. The name “Keke Palmer” fades in. She walks off screen and her name fades out. We then see T.J. sitting at the computer. The name “Tyler James Williams” fades in on the lower left below T.J. He looks at T.T. and smiles. His name fades out and the camera pans to the right. We see Jayden giving the morning video announcements to the camera. The name “Sarah Hyland” comes in on the right. Katie Brittany then pushes Jayden out of the way and her name goes off on the right. The name “Selena Gomez” comes in on the left. Katie Brittany smiles at the camera. Her name goes off on the left and the camera pans to the right. It shows Mrs. Kignston teaching a class. The name “Amy Adams” fades in and Mrs. Kignston holds up a script. Mrs. Kignston’s name fades out. The camera pans to Camille and Sammy Ann looking bored. The name “Ariana Grande” fades in on the lower left below Camille and then the name “Demi Lovato” fades in on the upper right below Sammy Ann. Camille’s name fades out and Sammy Ann’s zooms off to the left. The camera pans to the right and we see Luke takes someones hat off their head and Duncan comes in on the other side. The name “Avan Jogia” fades in on the lower right below Luke and “Brant Daugherty” fades in on the upper right below Duncan. They both laugh and bump fists. Mr. McDowell comes up behind them and grabs them. The name “Chad Connell” fades in on the top below Mr. McDowell and Avan’s and Brant’s names fade out. He looks at the camera and signals to cut. His name zooms to the left and the camera pans to the right. The camera pans to the right where we see Rex in front of the school. The name “Jason Dolley” fades in. He takes a picture with his phone pointed at the camera. He puts the phone down and looks into the camera and smiles. His name fades out and he turns around and starts walking with his back to the camera. The Degrassi logo appears on the back of her jacket. It then pops out onto the screen. The scene shows the inside of Degrassi right by the door. Mr. McDowell: You know I can’t give you special treatments if you get in trouble. Rex: I know dad your going to have to treat me like I’m one of your students. Mr. McDowell: One more thing son. Rex: Yeah dad. Mr. McDowell: Welcome to Degrassi son. Rex: Thanks Dad. Mr. McDowell walks away and Rex walks the opposite way. You see Camille and Luke bump into each other and Camille’s books fall. Camille and Luke: I’m so sorry. Luke: Here. Luke hands Camille her books. Camille: Thanks. They both get up. Camille: See you around. Luke: I’m sure you will. The scene shifts to a hallway. Lulu: What class do you have? Noah: Um...Drama with Ms. Dawes. What about you? Lulu: Me too. Do you know where it is? Noah: I think it’s here. Ms. Dawes Drama Room They enter the room. The scene shifts to another hallway. Caitlin: Where are you music room? Zig: If you could save a life would you? Caitlin: I think you should use that on someone else. Zig: Just pretend your my girlfriend. Caitlin: What? Zig: I’ll explain in a minute. Caitlin: Um okay. I called you like 10 times last night. Your were with Bethany weren’t you. You (push Zig lightly) scoundrel. Zig: Scoundrel? Caitlin: (smiles) Hey it’s not like I got a rehearsal. Zig: Thanks for the cover. I’m Zig Novak. Caitlin: Hi. Oh I’m Caitlin. Baskara. Do you have any chance were the music room is? Zig: I’ve been looking for the art class all morning. Caitlin: Okay well I’ll see you around. Caitlin starts to walk and turns around when she hears Zig’s voice. Zig: Um hey I heard about this place called the Dot and um I was going to go check it out after school. You should come I mean if you want to. Caitlin: Maybe I will. The scene shifts to the library. Mr. Perino: Now I’d like you to find at least one book on any history topic you’d like. Everyone started looking for books. Camille: Where are you? Camille scanned her eyes on the bookshelf. T.T. : What book are you looking for? Camille: Something about the Titanic. T.T. : Try this book T.T. handed Camille a book. Camille: Thanks I’m Camille. T.T. : Tierra but call me T.T. The scene shifts to the drama room. Ms. Dawes: For the rest of the year your going to be working in groups. Now I have assigned you too your groups. Please go to the front of the classroom, look at the sheet and find your group’s table. Everyone goes to the front of the classroom. Lulu: I wonder if we’re going to be in the same group. Noah: Some new faces and an old face. Lulu: Yeah. (smiles) Noah: Let’s see .... Group 1 Lulu Baskara Noah Baxter Samantha Bradley Cymphonique Coleman Sammy Ann Jackson Katie Brittany Williams Max Williams Group 2... Group 3... Group 4... Noah: Hey I guess we’re in the same group. Lulu: Yeah now we have to find the other people in our group. Noah: Yeah. Come on let’s go. The scene shift to the music room. Mrs. Oh: Before you know it we will all be playing beautiful music. Now first order of business choosing our instruments. They choose their instruments. Tori: He’s not in this class. Where is he? Trixie: Relax. I’ll get on Zig’s where abouts. Caitlin: Oh Zig Novak. He has art now. Is he a friend of yours? Trixie: Zig Novak is not a friend. Tori: He’s a jerk who uses girls then breaks their hearts. If your smart you’ll stay away. Trixie: Far far away. The scene shifts to the library. T.T. : Need anymore help? Camille: No I’m good. T.T. : Have you met anyone yet? Camille: Kind of. T.T. : Kind of? Camille: I bumped into this guy but I haven’t caught his name yet. T.T. : Good luck finding him. The scene shifts to the drama room. Lulu: I guess we’re the first ones here. Noah: Yeah. Lulu and Noah sit down. Sammy Ann come up. Sammy Ann: Hi I’m Sammy Ann. Noah: I’m Noah and this is Lulu. Sammy Ann sits down. Then Max come up. Max: Hey I’m Max. Sammy: Hey I’m Sammy Ann. Noah: Noah. Lulu: Lulu. Max sits down and Cymphonique and Samantha come up. Cymphonique: Hey I’m Cymphonique and this is Samantha. Samantha: Or Mani with an i. Lulu: Hi I’m Lulu and this is Noah, Sammy Ann and Max. Cymphonique and Mani sit down and Katie Brittany come up. Katie Brittany: Sorry I’m late had to go to the bathroom to add a new coat of lip gloss. I’m Katie Brittany but call me Katie. Mani: I’m Samantha but call me Mani with an i and this is Cymphonique, Lulu, Noah, Sammy Ann, and Max. Katie sits down. Ms. Dawes: Now your in your groups I’d like you to get to know each other. Noah: So who wants to go first. Katie: I’ll go. My name is Katie Brittany Williams and I’m 15. I love to sing, shop, and don’t try to get on my bad side or I can make your life a living hell. Mani: My name is Samantha Bradley and like I said earlier call me Mani. I’m 16 and I like to shop, designer clothes and like Katie don’t get on my bad side or I can make your life a living hell. Cymphonique: My name is Cymphonique Coleman and I’m 15. I like music, singing and I’m very social. Max: My name is Max Williams and I’m not related to Katie. I’m 16 and I like to play the guitar and I like music. Sammy Ann: My name is Sammy Ann Jackson. I’m 15 and I’m probably not the most social person you’ll ever meet and I like to sing. Noah: My name is Noah Baxter. I’m 16 pretty smart and I like to play the keyboard. Lulu: My name is Lulu Baskara. I’m 15 I have a sister who is a freshmen here and I like to play the bass. The scene shifts to the library. Camille: Are you done with any books? T.T. : Can you put this one away? T.T. hands Camille a book. Camille: Sure. Camille takes the book and when she turns around she bumps into Luke again. Luke and Camille: Sorry Luke: We got to stop bumping into each other. Camille: Yeah. Camille picks up the book. Luke: I’m Luke by the way. Camille: Camille. Random Guy: Dude let’s go. Luke: I gotta go see you around. Camille: I’m sure you will. Luke walks away and Camille put the book back. The scene shifts to Caitlin looking at Zig’s FaceRange page on her laptop. Lulu: Ooo Zig Novak he’s cute. Does my little sister have a crush? Caitlin closes the laptop quick. Caitlin: He’s the only decent person I have met. Lulu: So what’s the problem? Caitlin: These two kids in my music class say he’s the devil. Lulu: Sounds like their jealous. Caitlin: Really? Lulu: Yeah. Why don’t you find that out yourself. Caitlin: Is high school always this complicated? Lulu: At least. The scene shifts to a hallway. T.T. : Have you met your mysterious guy yet? Camille: Yeah his name is Luke. T.T. : Wait are you talking about Luke Hemsworth? Camille: Maybe. Why? T.T. : Well I heard he’s kind of the player. Camille: We’re not going out or anything. We’re not even friends. T.T. : I have eyes and I see the way you look at him. Camille: I may have a tiny crush on him but it’s not going to happen. The scene shifts to Caitlin waiting at the Dot for Zig. Zig: Hey Caitlin turns around. Zig: Sorry I’m late have you been waiting long? Caitlin: No. I just got here. Zig: It’s pretty busy. Caitlin: Yeah. Oh those guys are leaving. Luke: Sorry niners this table is taken. Zig: Oh okay. Caitlin: It’s okay I like standing. Zig laughs. Caitlin: Um so how was your first day? Did you meet any cool people? Zig: A few. Caitlin: I met a few kids from your Junior High? Zig: Oh yeah who? Caitlin: Tori and Trixie. Zig: Oh. Caitlin: Yeah they kind of hate your guts. Zig: Uh yeah can I explain why? Caitlin nods. Zig: Okay well you stay put while I go find us a table. The first couple of episode might be introductions to the characters it will get more interesting after a couple of episodes. Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. Category:Blog posts